1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paint gun apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint ball magazine apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for ease of recharging of paint guns utilized in paint gun game playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magazine tubes of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide for support of various components relative to an associated environment. Such magazine tubes are exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,332 to Hoyt wherein a golf ball holder of a generally cylindrical configuration mounts a plurality or row of golf balls therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,118 to Najjar sets forth a further example of a cylindrical golf ball holder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,282 to Dubbins, et al. sets forth an example of a paint gun member utilizing associated paint gun spheres to be utilized in a paint gun game playing procedure illustrating use of the spherical recharging paint balls as supported by the instant invention.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved paint ball magazine apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.